


Playing Detective

by Stariceling



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heiji finds himself dealing with a set of gorgeous doppelgangers, but which one is his Kudo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Detective

The first time he met Kaito in person his first instinct was to pull on the other boy’s face. It was practically Kudo grinning at him, so how could he not think it was a disguise? (The reasoning hadn’t earned him any points with Kaito, either.) Heiji still found it a little jarring how easily he could end up dealing with ‘twins.’ Just a few alterations in hair and clothes and, well. . . .

He had one Kudo dozing next to him on the couch, head tilted carelessly against his shoulder so that he couldn’t move without disturbing his sleepy detective. A second Kudo had just sat down on his other side, carrying two cups of tea. Heiji had actually lost track at some point which one was supposed to be which. He got the suspicion that Kaito enjoyed playacting as a detective.

Heiji took his tea and sipped contentedly at it as he watched each peaceful breath Kudo took in his sleep. He was quite happy to be used for a pillow if it meant he got Kudo all snuggled up against him. That wasn’t an opportunity he got every day. In fact, the Kudo who was still awake was making a point to sit just far enough away to keep their shoulders from touching. That was a lot closer to the treatment Heiji was used to receiving.

“Could you muss his hair back up or something? It’s really weird to have to keep looking at myself.”

“I don’t know. . . I think I like him like this.”

“If you like him so much you could both take off and find a hotel or something instead of bothering me.” The conscious Kudo set down his tea with a firm ‘clunk’ of disapproval.

“It’s not like you have a reason to be jealous, right?”

“I’m not jealous. That’s just creepy.”

Heiji couldn’t help trying to flirt, teasing one finger over that stubborn jaw and up to hook innocently behind an ear. “You know who I like. If it bothers you so much I can think of plenty of things you could do about it.”

Kudo kissed him without warning, and Heiji almost wanted to smile against his mouth. That was just like Kudo, to attack him with a kiss that was more stubbornness than passion. He cupped one hand around the back of Kudo’s head, kissing those firm lips back until he felt the angry set of them soften. Only then did he gently push his partner away.

“You’re really good at playing him,” Heiji offered, meaning it as a compliment.

“What are you talking about? You think I’m-”

“Yeah, you can drop it,” Heiji sighed. “Sorry, Kaito. If I knew how I know it’s you. . . well, I probably wouldn’t tell you, actually. I like knowing which of you is which.”

“Hattori. . . what are you doing?”

Looking down, he found Kudo had woken up. He didn’t look at all pleased. Heiji tensed in panic. Had Kudo seen that? Was there any way to turn that possible jealousy to his advantage? Probably not, with Kudo’s temper.

“What is it? Do I need to be more cranky? Is it the kiss?” Kaito mused aloud in spite of (or more likely _because_ of) Heiji motioning at him to shut up.

“I’ll just leave you two alone.”

Before Heiji could beg him to wait, Kaito shot forward to cup Kudo’s face in his hands and kiss him hard on the mouth. Heiji’s voice went completely dead at the sight of his crush being kissed passionately by the boy who might as well have been his doppelganger.

When they pulled apart Kaito was licking his lips smugly while Kudo scrubbed the back of his hand across his mouth. Heiji wrapped one arm around Kudo’s shoulders and rubbed his fingers delicately over Kudo’s lips to help him scrub away the kiss.

“What was that for!?”

“I guess you could say it’s just my way of gathering evidence,” Kaito explained playfully.

“Hey, Kudo,” Heiji interrupted, getting close enough to nuzzle his favorite detective’s cheek, “Don’t you think you need to share a kiss with me to even things out?” He meant it as a joke, with a corny wink thrown in for good measure. At least it was a joke unless Kudo actually agreed with him and he got a kiss out of it.

“That turned you on, didn’t it,” Kudo accused in a flat tone of venomous disapproval.

“Well. . . .”

Before he could explain himself, Heiji got a smack across the back of his head as Kudo stood up and stalked into the kitchen.

“Whatever is wrong with you two, get it out of your systems before I come back or I am kicking you both out,” he shouted back at them. Heiji considered that an improvement. Just a few months ago Kudo would have tossed him right out of the house for the suggestion.

Heiji shared a measuring look with Kaito, wondering what the playful magician would decide to do with instructions like that.

“No offense,” Heiji started, “but-”

“I just want to know how you can tell!”

Of course there had been no reason to worry about it. Heiji laughed and reached over to muss Kaito’s hair with both hands until he couldn’t be mistaken for Kudo any longer.


End file.
